Back To The Beginning
by WolfHowl091
Summary: The war is over and peace has returned to the Districts. But everything is turned upside down when a new Hunger Games is announced. How will Katniss cope?
1. The Announcement

**Back to the Beginning.**

Now that District 13 had come above ground and District 12 had been re-built there wasn't much for people to do but return to their normal routines. Katniss's mother had moved back into the Victors Village in District 12 and she walked to the hospital that had been built in 12 every day. Katniss and Peeta had had two children, a girl with dark hair and blue eyes called Rue and a boy with blonde curls and grey eyes called Finnick. They had a dog called Mags and they still had the old cat, Buttercup. Every two or three days Greasy Sae would go around to their house and make them a big bowl of stew with the meat that Katniss had caught in the woods. She was actually trying to teach Rue to hunt but Finnick was a bit too young.

Rue and Finnick were playing in the Meadow when a hovercraft appeared in the sky, blocking out the sun. As the ladder was attached to the side of the hovercraft a person stepped onto it. The ladder was lowered down and Gale Jumped off. Next came Johanna, his wife and their son, Blight. They had visited a couple of times before to come and see District 12 and of course Katniss's family. Rue had had a massive crush on Blight the day she set eyes on him, but she didn't know that Blight had a big crush on her as well. As soon as blight saw Rue he couldn't take his eyes off her, resulting in him falling onto the ground. Rue quickly ran up to him to help him up.

"Are you ok Blight?" Gale asked walking over to help.

"I fine" Blight replied, his cheeks turning red.

Katniss ran out of the house, still in her apron (Greasy Sae had been trying to teach her to cook, without success.) "I thought you were coming tomorrow, you should have called!" said Katniss, smiling.

"Come on in then!" called Peeta from the front door.

They had Lamb stew that Greasy Sae had made for supper.

That night, neither Blight nor Rue could sleep. They both lay awake, tossing and turning, both thinking of each other.

"Morning!" Katniss said coming into the kitchen. She stopped, everyone was looking at the TV, not moving.

"So be ready, there is another Hunger Games around the Corner!" declared CaesarFlickerman

"You could be the next victor!" said Claudius Templesmith

"And this year, anyone over the age of 10 could take part in the games!" said CaesarFlickerman

Katniss fell into a chair. Her head in her hands.

"I can't believe it…." whispered Peeta.

"Mum, I don't want to be in a Hunger Games…." said Rue quietly.


	2. The Reaping

Katniss had her hand over her mouth, her eyes in shock. Peeta looked at Katniss. Tears were welling in Katniss's eyes. Before anyone could say something to comfort her, she had run upstairs.

"Katniss!" shouted Peeta limping out of the room.

"Not again, this can't happen again." said Gale, his voice hoarse.

"It's probably just a re-run." said Johanna hopefully.

"No….no it isn't." replied Gale.

Katniss was lying on the bed, her face buried in the white pillow. There were tear stains on the pillow.

"Katniss…." Peeta whispered.

"All we've been working for, everything, the things we went through to stop the Games, all of it…" Katniss said between tears.

Peeta cradled Katniss in his arms.

"Katniss it will be all right, Gale will go back to the Capital and sort it out."

"How do you know every thing's going to be ok. What if-"

Peeta cut her off.

"Don't, don't, just don't say it."

"But it could! And what happens if-if….." Katniss said, trailing off.

Peeta glared at her.

"Ok." she whispered.

"Welcome to the Reaping, marking the start of the Hunger Games!" boomed Effie Trinket.

"Right, let's get started. Ladies first…..RUE EVERDEEN!" her voice was loud, it took a few minutes for it to register in Katniss's mind.

"NO" Katniss screamed.

Peeta held her back.

"Now for the boys…BLIGHT HAWTHORNE!" Effie said at the top of her voice. "What? No, no…" Johanna whispered. "That can't be right; we don't even live in 12." Gale said quietly. "Now to announce the trainers. One female, one male. They will be the tutors for the….um….lucky people in this year's Hunger Games. They are…..Drum roll please….KATNISS EVERDEEN AND GALE HAWTHORNE!" Effie was smiling so hard, it looked like the smile would actually reach the edges of her cheeks and then carry on going. Gale and Katniss looked at each other. "I….I never took part in a Hunger Games." Gale said, an astonished look on his face.

"May the odds be ever in your favour!" Effie said to a quiet crowd.

Nobody gave an applause.


	3. Letters

Rue and Blight were taken away that second. Katniss tried to run after Rue.

"One good-bye, that's all." said a Peace Keeper.

Katniss and Peeta hugged and kisses Rue good-bye, Johanna and Gale did the same to Blight. Then Rue and Blight were taken away.

_To mum, dad and Finnick,_

_Are you alright? Have you left yet? What about Uncle Gale? I know you are worried about me but, really I'm fine. How's Mags? Oh, I nearly forgot, __Haymitch is going to send you a letter, I'm not sure what it's about though._ _Love Rue xxxxx_

_Dear Mrs Mellark,_ _You are no longer needed as a Hunger Games mentor as we have a replacement. _ _We wish you a happy Hunger Games!_ _Yours,_ _Haymitch __Abernathy._

_To Rue,_ _I'm fine, so is Mags and I'm trying not to worry about you! I've had the letter off Haymitch. I'm no longer needed as a mentor. I don't know why, but they've found a replacement. How are you anyway?_ _Love Mum xxxxx_

_To Mum, _ _I'm fine. What about Uncle Gale? Is he still needed in the games? We are getting close to the Capital now. Mum, what am I supposed to do, how do I get a weapon, what's it like? _ _:'-(_ _Lots of love from Rue_

_To Rue,_ _I haven't heard about Gale. Don't be scared. It will all be explained to you when you get there. You will meet your stylists, have interviews and start training. You will go into the training room with all your opponents. Make sure you have a go on all the stations. There will be things like how to build a fire, how to tie knots and set traps, how to build a shelter, climbing ropes and weapon stations like knife throwing, stone throwing and shooting. Well that's what it was like when your dad and me were in the games._ _Love mum xxxxx_

_To mum,_ _Ok, but what about the real games? How do I get a weapon?_ _Love Rue xxxxx _

_To Rue,_ _Ok, never go right into the__Cornucopia_ _it will be a bloodbath. Go for the bags around the Cornucopia. They will be full of useful things like rope, matches, water bottles and sleeping bags. _ _Love mum xxxxx_

_P.S If you're having trouble picking the right bow talk to Beetee, he looks a bit weird, but he'll sure as hell get you far in the games! _

_To mum,_

_Thanks mum. We are getting close to the Capital, every ones getting really excited. I'm really worried._

_Love Rue xxxxx_

_To Rue,_

_Good luck, I'll see you soon, I promise._

_Lots and lots and lots of love from mum xxxxxxxxx _


	4. A Familiar Face

Blight was sitting in a window seat, staring out of the window.

"Look Rue!" Blight said in an excited voice, his eyes wide with excitement.

"What?" Rue said in a tired voice. It was the first time on the whole journey that Blight had spoken to Rue.

"It's the CAPITAL!" he said in a childish squeal pointing out the window.

Rue dragged herself over to the window.

"Ohh yeah….." she said her throat drying up.

"Look at it; I've only ever been here once!" he said in a very over excited voice.

"Calm down you to, we want to save your energy for the cameras!" Effie said in a pleasant voice.

"How can I be calm!?" Rue burst out.

"Wait, she can talk!?" Blight said in a jokey way, but it wasn't a joke to Rue.

She snapped. Next thing she knew she was in a hospital.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember what had happened. It was all a blur. It hurt to move.

"Just like your mother." a voice said from a dark corner of the room.

"Who-who are y-y-you?" she squinted into the darkness.

"I am your trainer." The voice said, walking into the light.

"Madge Undersee?" Rue looked at her, wide-eyed.

"Yes." Her voice was sharp and short.

"Mum thought you were dead!" Rue screamed at her. "you didn't even leave a note or write a single letter!"

"Once you have finished shouting your head off, you might want this letter I've got from your mother." Madge said.

Rue snatched the letter. She didn't care if moving hurt anymore, she just wanted to read the letter.

_Dear Rue,_

_Your father and brother are extremely ill. The Capital have started up the new machinery in all the Districts, everyone is slowly dying. We are all in agony. We are doing all we can to stop the machinery. Your grandmother is gravely ill, she now spends all day and all night in bed, she can't move. That's what the machine fumes do, they slowly paralyse you. She hasn't got much time left._

_Love Mum._

_There were no kisses at the bottom of the letter, but instead there was a dry tear blotch, probably left there by her mother, then she started seeing more of them, but this time they were her own. _


End file.
